


Can You Keep A Secret? (Dance With Me Baby)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, based on a song by The Cab, college party, first encounters, heavy making out, hyucks name is never used but it's him i swear, it's not there but yea, it's pretty short too, slight mention of alcohol ig?, this is actually my first fic posted ever so yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He spots him across the dance floor, enchanted by the way his hips moved and how his arms floated above him without a care in the world. He took it upon himself to go up to him, a gravitational pull taking over him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Can You Keep A Secret? (Dance With Me Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first fic ever posted, and I'm extremely nervous. BUT! It's happening. I wrote this instead of studying for an exam, it's very short and not beta'd. It's also based off the song Can You Keep A Secret? by The Cab. Hopefully someone likes it! Thanks to Phos for pushing me to post it, ilysm!

_"Come on and dance with me baby"_

He walked across the party, eyes scanning the crowd looking for someone attractive enough, someone up to his stanards, to cling to for the night. He saw a few stunning girls, a few very handsome men, but no one compared to the guy dancing alone, hips swinging and a cup sloshing in his hand. Mark smirked to himself, taking it upon himself to be challenged, to make him his target for the night. He noticed the eyes on him, but the even larger amount of eyes on the other. It was as if he was a disco ball, spinning and reflecting every flash of light from the party lights set up against the wall. He began to walk closer to him, making note of the way his tanned skin seemed to sparkle and the way his eyes fluttered closed at the start of the next song. Mark finally approached him, gently putting a hand on his waist. The other opened his eyes, slightly startled, until he glanced up at his face and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

_"I'll prove I'm all you want and more"_

They began to silently dance, not letting any words pass between each other. Their bodies moved to the symphony of chatter, music, and passion that surrounded them. The other's arm was now slung over Mark's shoulder, pulling their bodies closer, their breaths dancing across each other's lips. Mark locked eyes with him, drowning in the lust filled brown eyes that stared back at him. He tilted his head down, glancing at the other's lips slightly before looking back up. Before their eyes could meet again, the sun across from him had captured his lips, teeth clashing as they began to melt together. After it had become too much and they began to run out of breath, Mark separated them, a string of saliva still connecting them. He began to open his mouth to speak, but the other put a finger to his mouth, shushing him before any words left his mouth.

_"Don't talk, don't walk, just the two of us"_

Mark felt a hand on the wrist beside the other's waist, and he found himself being pulled to the front of the party, not bothering to find the friends he had come with. He was brought outside onto a balcony overlooking a beautiful lake, but his attention was more focused on the man in front of him pulling him back in for another heated kiss, this time more intense due to no one being able to see them. Their hands began to wander, exploring every inch of exposed skin until Mark felt a hand go under he shirt and brushed across his defined abs, causing him to slightly blush and look down. He felt another hand on his chin, bringing his gaze back to those flooded eyes, wishing he could get lost in them forever. He snaked a hand around the nape of the others neck, pulling slightly on his hair.

_"Nobody will ever see us"_

Their breath had become heavy, the noises slipping out of their mouths filling the silence of the outside, a stark comparison to the party still raging on inside the house and inside their chests. He realized belatedly he had been slightly lifted onto a table, and he took the pause of them catching their breath to slide back and pull the enchanting boy in between his legs, wrapping them around his waist. The other let out a small chuckle, a noise Mark wanted to hear over and over again. He placed his lips against the boy's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and periodically biting down lightly, pulling the skin with his teeth. Those noises the other made he also wanted to hear over and over again.

_"I can make everything feel so good"_

The other abruptly stepped back, but his facial expression never changed as he glanced towards the exit, extending his hand. Mark knew what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go, and he gladly stood up and took his hand. They snuck back into the house, grabbing still passionate kisses every few moments, and made their way into a random room, shutting and locking the door from prying eyes.


End file.
